Just You
by Sk8ercat
Summary: Sam and Cat have feelings for each other but are to scared of what the other will think slight cabbie but deffinetly Puckentine
1. Chapter 1

Hi :) first off sorry if the grammar and anything is bad I have never wrote fanfiction before so cut me some slack :) but I really love sam and cat which btw I do not own or anything to do with it pls review :)

Chpt 1

3rd person Pov

Cat, soft red long hair that had beautiful curls and smelled like strawberries. A body that could make any guy go crazy for her. This particular red head had been on Sams mind a lot lately, especially at night when she would watch the girl sleep. She would be cuddled up next to that stupid purple giraffe of hers yet she looked so beautiful while sleeping peacefully. Sam couldn't sleep so she quietly tiptoed out of the girls shared bedroom to get a root beer. Once she got to the kitchen she opened the fridge and got her beloved soda chugging it whole, then moving over to the couch she just sat there staring off into space thinking about a certain red head in the bedroom whom she thought was asleep. As Sam was daydreaming Cat has woken up and noticed the blonde was not in her bed or the bathroom, getting a little worried, since it was a after 3am she went into the living room to find the girl on the couch. She slowly stepped over to Sam and tapped her on the shoulder. Sam of course thought it was a burglar and had Flipped Cat over the couch and was straddling her. Then she realized who it was and instantly blushed at the position they were in getting off her she apologized to Cat, "sorry kid." Cat secretly likes the way they were and wished Sam wouldn't of gotten off her but not saying it aloud. They sat there for a minute the darkness hiding both their crimson colored faces. Cat then asked "Sam why are you in the living room at 3 in the morning?" "I don't know I was just thinking about something plus I couldn't sleep". Then Cat replied "well what were you thinking about?" "I was more thinking about somebody". "Who?" Asked Cat. Just someone very special to me. "Oh ok". With that said Cat gave Sam a soft peck on the cheek and skipped away to the bedroom with a big smile on her face and leaving a confused Sam behind. As Sam went to the bedroom she looked at Cat one last time, grabbing her spot on her cheek she drifted off to sleep thinking about the red head.

Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and sausage. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she saw Cat in the kitchen cooking. "Morning Cat aren't you gonna be late if you don't hurry?" "Yeah but I wanted to make my puckle some special breakfast." "Well mama does like her meat thanks kid". As Sam finished her food Cat asked if she could give her a ride to school. "Sure kid give me a sec to get dressed". Sam came back out 10 mins later wearing black ripped jeans and her favorite leather jacket. Cat put her helmet on and so did Sam as she then fired up her motorcycle, she felt Cat get on behind her and instantly butterflies flew in her stomach. "Think Puckett think" she thought to herself. They pulled out of the apartment complex and arrived at Hollywood Arts in about 15 mins. Cat then got off and Sam suddenly missed the warmth of Cat on her back but pushed the thoughts aside as Robbie approached them. "Whoa hey Cat. Nice ride um Sam right?" Said Robbie. "Yeah it's Sam and thanks I guess." Sam didn't like this Robbie guy especially when Cat hugged and kissed him which made Sams stomach go sour. Again she pushed bad thoughts away. Cat then surprisingly kissed Sam on the cheek again and thanked her for the ride. Sam sat there dazed on her motorcycle as she watched the red head link arms with the curly haired weirdo and skip off as if it was nothing. *if she only knew what she does to me* she thought. Sam started her motorcycle back up and headed home to watch tv and think about the past night and morning events.

Guys I'm so sorry if that sucked any pls review any suggestions are welcomed and i wrote this on my phone so again sorry thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heya hoping this story goes well still don't own Sam and Cat

Chp2

Cat/3rd person Pov

Cat thought it was so nice of Sam to give her a ride this morning. She loved the feeling of cuddling up behind Sam but would never tell anyone. She could of swore she saw hurt in Sam's eyes this morning when she kissed Robbie. Although it was probably just her imagination as it has a tendency to be crazy at times. She loved kissing Sams cheeks although she would rather kiss her lips that looked so soft and kissable. Sam may be tough, but cat knew how to get on her sweet side. Of course Robbie had asked her out a few weeks ago and she was tired of running away so she finally said yes, and they are sort of a thing even though most of the feelings are not reciprocated. Cat just automatically felt like she had to go out with Robbie because she was suspected to. She finally got to Sikowitiz class and let go of Robbie's arm sitting in a seat a distance from him. Cat started to drift off into space thinking about a certain tough blonde that's probably sitting on he couch at home eating some sort of meat. Cat couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Sam. Sikowitiz then asked her what was so funny and she said "oh nothing I was just thinking about someone". With this Robbie smiled at her and she just looked away her smile faltering a little. Robbie took notice and wondered if she was thinking about someone else. The bell finally rang and the kids left for lunch, Cat going to the table and sitting by Jade who was busy kissing Beck. Robbie and Tori then came over and Robbie sat next to Cat whom scooted away a little. Robbie asked Cat "what's wrong with you, you've been distant since 1st period?" "Nothing I just have a lot on my mind right now" Cat replied. More like a certain blonde was on her mind. Robbie took small offense to her distance and left nobody else really caring what was wrong with him. Cat then sighed and thought about Sam and decided to text her and ask if she could pick her up from school.

Could u pick me up at 3-Cat

Sure kid...wats rong u didn't use a. :) face? -Sam

Just things :)-Cat

Ok well I'll see u at 3 kitty Cat:) smile when I get there ok?-Sam

With that last text Cat couldn't help but smile just the thought of Sam made her blush and smile. She replied with a "kaykay" and finished out the rest of the day.

Sam 3rd Pov

Back home Sam was a little worried about Cat wondering if Robbie did something to upset her.*ill punch that nerd if he hurt my Cat* quickly tracking her thoughts she spit out "my Cat?" What was I thinking she's not mine and won't be this is just a girl crush or something. Noticing it was 2:45 pm Sam put her jacket on got her motorcycle and headed to pick up Cat. As she was driving to Hollywood Arts she kept thinking of ways to cheer Cat up. Finally deciding to rent one of her favorite movies to watch that night she arrived at the school entrance. Cat was standing by the food truck and immediately brightened up at seeing Sam. *Well she looks happy all the sudden*Sam thought. As Sam turned off her motorcycle and hopped off Cat ran up to her groping her in a tight hug Sam lost it for a minute as the petit red head was snuggled so closely to her body. Sam quickly yelled "Not a hugger after a few seconds" She thought she saw a glimpse of sadness in Cats eyes but pushed away as she got on the motorcycle. Sam then got on loving the feeling of Cats arms wrap around her strong body she saw Robbie out of the corner her eye. Sam quickly started her motorcycle as Robbie hollered "Cat wait a minute I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies?!" But he was ignored over the sound of Sams loud engine as she pulled away quickly as possible. Once away from the school Sam turned left instead of right and Cat asked where they were going, Sam replied "I'm gonna get something to cheer you up." Cat was excited and said "yay". Sam then pulled into the movie rental parking lot and got off her motorcycle and her and Cat went in. "Get whatever movie you want kid". Cat was more than happy and instantly went to the kids section and grabbed "The Little Mermaid". "Is that the one you want?" Sam said. "Yuppers" replied Cat. As the girls headed back home Sam picked up a pizza for dinner they could enjoy. Parking her motorcycle once they got home Sam felt Cat hop off and quickly pop the movie in. Sam then came in with the pizza and plopped on the sofa while cat was sitting on the floor. She set the pizza on the table. After a few Sam was full of pizza and so was Cat who had sat on the couch a little close to Sam. Their legs touched and Sam instantly froze so did Cat. They both brushed it off and continued to watch the movie Sam stealing glances at Cat every few seconds. Soon Cat started to get tired and snuggled up next to Sam who was almost out of it as well. Cat slowly drifted off to sleep snuggled into Sams side and Sam was already out of it. Cat didn't want to ruin the closeness so she just stayed there as Sams arm unconsciously slipped around Cat pulling her closer. They both slept peacefully like that until about 2 in the morning when Cat had to pee. *darn my small bladder* the small girl thought. Sam who felt a coldness sink into her side got up and headed to bed noticing the bathroom door was closed, she slipped off her pants n shirt leaving her in only a sports bra and boxers Cat came out of the bathroom seeing Sam half naked. Quickly noticing Sams toned muscular body she let her eyes glaze down Sams strong shoulders, her firm breasts down to her toned tight abs, which looked better than any guy's she ever saw, her eyes betraying her and traveling even further down to Sams cute butt. Finally ending at her toned arms Cat quickly came out of her thoughts the dark hiding her very red face. Sam who just stood there confused just thought *is it just me or was cat checking me out?* Sam then jumped into her comfortable bed falling asleep right away while dreaming about Cat and bacon of course. Then Cat who just kept thinking about Sams body and drifted off having some not so innocent dreams about Sam.

I tried to make that chapter long as possible without sounding boring again sorry if the story sucks but pls review I'm open to ideas and suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hoping you love the story I'm having fun writing it keep calm and ship puckentine:):)

Chpt 3

3rd Pov

As Sam woke up she noticed the alarm said 7:18 and wondered if Cat had woke up yet. Looking over she noticed Cat was still sound asleep, Sam grabbed her pillow throwing it at the girl waking her up. Cat jumped up and looked at her alarm clock noticing the time "oh no I'm going to be late!" Said Cat. She quickly grabbed clean clothes from her dresser and went to the bathroom. Coming back out she was only in her underwear and shirt, Sam instantly noticing couldn't help but look down to see tan beautiful long legs. Cat had then realized what Sam was looking at and turned as red as her hair and ran back to the bathroom. Sam still a bit dazed hopped off her bed and walked into the kitchen to grab some food. A few minutes later Cat walked into the kitchen brushing her hair. Sam pulled some leftover bacon from a few days ago and began eating while Cat just ate a apple. Sam noticing it was 7:32 told Cat she better get going before she's really late. "Cat do you just want another ride to school?" Sam asked her. The thought of Sam seeing her half naked and then being so close her would make things worse. "No I'll just ride my bike but thanks anyway I could just use the fresh air". Sam replied with a whatever and flopped onto the couch as Cat hurried to find her helmet and run to her bike. Before she left she hollered "love you" to Sam. She then quickly pedaled off. Sam wondering if she heard Cat right. *did she really just say "love you" chill Puckett she just meant it as a friend*. Although Sam wished it meant what she hoped. Not knowing that Cat exactly meant it that way.

Later that day Cat came home to an empty house. She walked around hollering for Sam noticing her motorcycle was gone. A bad thought crossed Cats head *oh no she left me* but walking into the bedroom she saw Sams side the same as it was that morning. Wondering wherever Sam was Cat just sat on her bed, her phone started to ring, hoping it was Sam she looked down to see it was Robbie. Rolling her eyes she answered it anyway.

"Hello Robbie"

"Hey Cat what's up my cute little red head?"

"Oh nothing just sitting on my bed."

"Well I was wondering if a certain beautiful girl would want to go to karaoke doaky with me?"

Cat really having nothing better to do replied "sure Robbie".

"Great I'll see you at 5:30?"

"Sure yaaay" she faked enthusiasm. Walking back into the living room Cat tried to call S with no luck. Finally at 5:30 Sam came waltzing in the apartment. Hollering for Cat to let her know she was home. Cat came out and Sams jaw dropped to the floor, Cat was wearing a black low cut dress that fit her in all the right places showing of her beautiful tan body. Cat said "oh Sam you're finally home." "Yeah you uh you're dressed up pretty fancy" replied Sam. "Oh yeah I have a date with Robbie you like my outfit" Cat said while twirling around. "You look amazingly beautiful Cat" Sam said while her heart raced. "Thanks" Cat replied while blushing. Cat loved how Sam was gawking at her but she didn't know if it was out of envy or what she hoped for. Sam was very jealous of Robbie he has his hands on the most beautiful girl in the world and he better treat her right. Then all of the sudden there was a knock on the door Sam answering it opened the door to find a curly haired weirdo whom she had a desire to punch in the face. Robbie saw Cat and then said "wow Cat you look Good". Sam thought *good, good is all you have to say she the most beautiful girl ever you dumbass* Sam quickly pushed the thoughts of jealously back and smiled at Robbie and Cat as she saw them link arms and headed out, a sour pit of jealously forming in her stomach. She then tried to brush it off laying on the couch she grabbed her laptop and Skyped Carly. Even though Carly was probably asleep she answered Sams call after a few minutes. "Hey Carls how ya doing?" "Hey Sam!" Said a happy Carly. "I'm fine just a lot on my mind." "So what's on your mind Sam?" Asked Carly with a worried expression. Sam thought for a minute and mumbled "I'minlovewithmybestfreind/roomate." With a confused face Cary said "what?" "Carly I'm inlove with CAT!" Sam then yelled. "Oh" was all Carly could say. "It's ok Sam what made you fall in love with her?" "Carly you know I'm not the type to talk about love." "Well Sam I'm your friend and you can tell me anything." Sam gave up and finally explained "well first it's those big brown beautiful eyes of hers that just look at me I lose myself, then she's unspeakingly gorgeous like no other person I know, she's just so well Carly she's just simply Cat." Carly looked at Sam and said "have you told her?" "What of course not Carly she would kick me out she'll never feel the same". "Sam you never know until you try" replied Carly. "Hey I got it Sam take her to the beach tomorrow evening and have a picnic for her and tell her." "Carly I don't know I mean I couldn't bare a rejection from her." Carly then sighed and said "well then live miserable for the rest of your life". With that Sam told Carly goodbye and closed her computer. It looked like she was going to take Cat on a beach picnic tomorrow evening.

Author note

Thanks for reviews guys I know my grammar isn't perfect but I just love writing this story, hopefully it will be a longer story cause I know there ain't many long stories I'll try to update as soon as possible im a senior in high school and I'm pretty busy so just sit back and enjoy the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy I had some extra time so I'm writing chapter 4 I updated the first 3 chapters cause they were already done reviews are welcome enjoy I don't own Sam and Cat :)

Chpt 4

3rd per Pov

Sam woke up looking at the alarm clock, it was 7:45. "Damn I missed Cat leaving". She hurried to the living room just to make sure and sure enough she had the apartment all to herself. Walking over to the kitchen she noticed a note. Picking it up it had read in Cats handwriting

-dear Sam

There is an apple on the counter for you to eat healthy :), I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully well I'm off to school byyyyyyeee puckle

-Love Cat

Sam couldn't help but smile at the small note and looked over at the counter and her eyes saw the apple. Since Cat was nice enough to leave her a note and very small breakfast Sam grabbed the apple munching on it. She then went back to the bedroom to figure out tonight how she would tell Cat everything. She jumped back in her bed thinking about how to make the picnic idea work. After having thought of nothing, Sam noticed it was 12:15 and her stomach started to grumble. She had 3 hours to determine how to set up this date. She found some meatballs in the fridge and didn't even bother to heat them up. She ate all of the meatballs licking her fingers and sighing " damn that girl can make some meatballs". Then the greatest idea ever hit Sam, she would make a picnic of varied fruits and snacks Cat absolutely loved and take her to see the sunset at the beach. There, Sam thought would be the perfect setting to tell Cat.

Later that day Cat came in to find Sam on her usual spot on the couch looking at her phone. "Hey Sam watchya doing" Cat chirped. Sam looking up from her phone not knowing Cat was home said "oh hey Cat just going over something, you're not doing anything tonight are you". Cat thought for a minute and said "no and we don't have any kids to babysit tonight so I'm free why?" Sam smiled and replied "well wear something decent tonight and comfortable we are going somewhere." Cat sort of confused replied with a simple "kk". Around 6 Sam left the apartment for awhile to get the stuff she needed and before she left she told Cat to be ready by the time she got back. As Sam arrived at the store she grabbed a fruit basket and some roses, and drinks. She then headed to the beach to set up a spot. Walking down a cobblestone path she got to a private spot and laid out a blanket and put the roses and fruit basket beside a rock nearby she could easily reach for. Arriving back at the house Sam walked in and hollered for Cat to let her know she was home. Cat then came out of the bedroom wearing a beautiful evening dress that was black as midnight strapping over one shoulder it wasn't to fancy but good enough for the beach. Sam who was just wearing a black leather jacket and torn blue jeans couldn't help but look at Cat with aww. Cat asked if her outfit was to much and Sam relied "no" while shaking her head. She then gathered her thoughts and started outside to her motorcycle followed by Cat. Sam got on first and then helped Cat practically lifting her onto the bike, Cat of course giggling the whole time. Sam felt her put her arms around her waist and she felt those butterflies again, starting her motorcycle hearing it roar to life brought Sam out of her dazed state and she headed out toward the beach. After 15 minutes they finally arrived Sam getting off and taking Cats hand saying "my lady" Cat just giggled stepping off. Sam led her down the path and to the spot she had set up. "Sam this is beautiful!" Cat stated. Sam pointed for Cat to sit down on the blanket and she did the same. Once they were comfortable Sam grabbed the fruit basket from behind the rock. Cat got a big smile and said "aww Sam you got my favorite fruits". "No problem kid" Sam replied. As they ate Cat spoke up "Sam I love this but what's the special occasion?" As Sam started to reply "Cat I have something important I want to..." Being interrupted by Cat who excitedly said "omg Sam look at the sunset it's so beautiful!" Sam looking at Cat the sun shining off her tanned skin just right her big brown eyes shining Sam slipped out "it's not as beautiful as you Cat..." Cat stopped for a second and said "thanks Sam". Not realizing they were all they close Sam started to lean into Cat and captured her lips in a kiss, only lasting a quick second before Sam pulled away. "Cat I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...it's just that I love you and I can't keep myself from telling you any longer if you want me to move out I understand..as soon as Sam said that Cat kissed her quieting her, Sam who was just happy put all the passion she could muster into that kiss and put her hands on Cats soft face she deepened the kiss. Then the girls found themselves laying down tangled into each other. Sam broke the kiss basking for oxygen and Cat just gasping and saying "wow..." Looking Sam in the eye she said "puckle I've been in love with you since we first met." Sam relieved even more noticed it was dark and the stars made Cats doe eyes just shine wen the brighter. "Cat you're so beautiful and I just wanted to tell you I'm glad things turned out the way they did" Sam said then remembering the roses she grabbed them from behind the rock. "I wasn't really expecting you to return the feelings but these are for you" Sam said handing Cat the flowers. "Oh Sam their beautiful" Cat gasped smelling them. Sam still taking in the events said "they are beautiful like you". Cat just continue to smile and look adoringly at Sam. They then decided it we getting late so they got back on Sams motorcycle and headed home. Once in the apartment Cat attacked Sams lips and they landed on the couch Cat landing on top of Sam and straddling her. "Uh Cat I want to do things with you trust me but don't you wanna take this slow?" Sam said in a cautious voice. Cat a little sad said "yes I am willing to wait for you". Since the whole day's events the girls decided to retire to bed both cuddling into Sams bed, Cat snuggled to her side. Thoughts of the day clouded Sams mind never in her life did she think this would be possible to hold the most beautiful girl in the world in her arms. Both drifted off to sleep thinking of the other.

Author note

Don't worry guys the story ain't over its just beginning they will have more adventures and some chapters may turn M I really wanna write smut into this story leave me a review I you Would like lemons :) hope you're loving it so farrrr :):) Leave me some reviews peace


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again I'm just on a roll with all this updating :) hope yall love the story i know there was some grammar mishaps and I noticed them and got very aggravated my phone is stupid but pls review and I love u guys :):)

Chpt 5

3rd Pov

Sam woke up with Cats head snuggled in her neck. She looked down and couldn't help but smile at the peaceful red head sleeping. Sam not wanting to ruin the serene moment just laid there. Cat finally stirred a few seconds later and looked up at Sam and said "good morning Sammy". Sam just laughed at Cats cute morning voice, remembering everything last night Sam had thought it was all a dream. She then asked Cat if they had any kids today. Cat said "yes we to watch Ellie a 8 year old girl". Sam groaned, since it was a Saturday she didn't want to babysit any kids but at least she got to spend time with Cat. Cat then had to go pee and got up and went to the bathroom. Sam sat on the edge of her bed and just kept replaying everything in her head. Cat then came out of the bathroom and asked Sam if something was wrong. "What no sorry babe I was just thinking". Cat who had curious expression asked "about what". "Well I was thinking about a beautiful red head". Cat not catching on said "what red head". "You Cat I was thinking about you". Cat then realizing replied "aww Sam I was thinking about you to". As Cat said that she moved closer to Sam who was at the edge of the bed still and kissed her lips. Sam getting into the kiss picked Cat up and lifted her onto her lap. Sam started to run her hand up Cats shirt and the kiss was really heated until Sams phone started ringing. Sam breaking the kiss found her phone and answered it, "what the HELL do you want Benson!" "Whoa Sam chill I was just checking on you." Sam then just said "whatever" and through her phone across the room. Cat a little scared said "is everything ok Sam?" "Yeah just stupid Freddie ruining our fun time." Cat sat there for a minute before screaming "Oh my god!" "What's the matter Cat?" "I totally forgot about Robbie! We were sort of a thing" Sam a little aggravated replied "I can send him a message with my butter sock". "No Sam I'll have to tell him myself". "Cat can I ask you something?" Cat said "yeah what is it Sam?" "Did or do you actually have feelings for Robbie?" "Sam I never did like him more than anything but just a friend, I was being honest when I said I love you". "Well first thing Monday morning make sure you tell him or I will" said a hasty Sam. Cat a little worried just said "don't worry Sam". Both girls noticing the time was 12 and they had to watch Ellie at 2 decided to get up and get dressed. As 2 o'clock rolled around Ellie's mom dropped her off. Cat walking up to Ellie asked "Hii Ellie what would you wanna do?" Ellie then replied "I like video games". So Cat started to play rap battles and her n Ellie started to play. Sam who was outside washing her motorcycle for a few minutes went in the kitchen to grab a drink and heard Cat singing to a part on the game. Taking a second to listen to Cat Sam took in her beautiful voice. *damn that girl can sing* Sam thought she just looked at Cat an smiled adoring her singing. Cat who stopped singing with the song noticed Sam looking and she just blushed a little and then took Ellie outside to play jump rope.

At 4 o'clock that afternoon Ellie's mom picked her up and Sam and Cat had the apartment to themselves. They were watching tv until Sam turned it off and just looked at Cat for a moment. "What are you doing Sam?" Cat asked. "Cat I never noticed you could sing that well maybe you should give me a private concert sometime" Sam said. "How about right now" Cat replied. She started to sing Hands On Me by Ariana Grande. -keep your hands on me

-keep your eyes on me

While Cat was singing she slowly crawled over to Sam on the other side of the couch. Sam following the lyrics put her hands on Cats side and stared her in her big brown eyes. They kept eye contact until Sam slowly leaned in and kissed Cat. They started to get heated up like they were earlier that day, but again being interrupted by Cats cellphone. Sam told her to ignore it but Cat saw it was Robbie and decided to answer it. She picked up her phone saying "hey Robbie". "Hey Cat what's up?" "Oh nothing I'm just hanging with Sam" Cat said. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight." Sam hearing what Robbie said got an idea and she started to put her hand on Cats thigh getting her attention. Cat instantly froze and looked at Sam a suprised expression on her face. Robbie still on the other end said "Cat hello? You gonna answer?" "I'm sorry Robbie I don't think I can". Sam getting more adventurous slipped her hand up father on Cats thigh near her nether region and Cat about exploded telling Robbie "goodbye" and instantly hanging up.

Robbie Pov

Did Cat just hang up on me? What is wrong with her, she's been so distant lately. I don't know but I'm gonna find out.

Author note

Ok I feel like that was a short chapter but I had to put a twist in there and cliffhanger will Robbie find out the hard way or will Cat tell him Monday? Find out next chapter hehehe and chpt 6 will def be rated M lots of lemon planed so look forward to it pls review peace out :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I know it's been a few days and this is a late update got busy with school work and other things, this is slight M also but here's chapter 6 hope u enjoy :)

Chapt 6

3rd person Pov

Sam was sitting on the couch watching that's a drag, and Cat was in the kitchen pacing around. "Cat relax what's wrong?" Sam asked. "I'm afraid to hurt Robbie Sam although I don't like him we were technically dating" replied Cat. Sam getting up and walking into the kitchen stopped Cats pacing by grabbing her shoulders telling her everything will be ok.

"Cat you have to chill ok all that matters is he learns the truth." Sam then led Cat back to the couch sitting her down and getting her to watch tv. Cat couldn't help but laugh at the show and Sam felt more at ease. Since it was a hot day Cat was wearing shorts that showed off her long tan legs. She had her legs draped across Sams lap and Sam couldn't help but look at her legs. Sam started to run her hand up and down Cats thigh getting her attention. She then bent down and kissed Cats leg, making her go crazy. Cat in return completely switched their positions so she was on top of Sam and straddled her. Sam taking back control attacked Cats neck with hot kisses, sliding her hand down Cats back and resting each at her sides. She then began to trail kisses along Cats color bone making her moan in response. Then getting a little more adventurous Sam tugged at Cats shirt waiting for a answer, Cat looking her in the eyes just nodded and Sam took off her shirt discarding it on the floor. She began to work down Cats chest and kissed between her breast. Cat almost lost control as Sam rubbed her left nipple through the fabric off her bra. Getting heated the more Cat paused for a second and took her bra off showing her full on breast. Sam who was ever more amazed took in Cats beauty and went straight to work on her right breast. Cat had situated herself onto Sams leg enough that she was causing friction. Sam had nipped certain spots on Cats breast but careful to not leave any marks. Sams hand had traveled to Cats inner thigh and working the area near her nether region and Sam thinking *this is it* she looked at Cat and asked her "are you sure you want this?" Cat replying with "I'm ready for anything with you". Sam taking the notion flipped their spots and bent down to the ground and slowly helped Cat take off her pants, leaving her in only cute panties as Sam was about to pull them off to reveal Cats pleasure center the door flew open to Robbie yelling "Cat what's..." and that was as far as he got before looking at both Sam and Cat then running out the door slamming it behind him. Cat who instantly realized the situation got up and put her pants back on and found a shirt. All Sam could say was "shit shit shit". Cat now dressed ran outside to find Robbie. Running around the corner she found him. "Robbie there you are". "Cat what was that is that the reason you've been so distant?" Replied Robbie. Cat thought for a minute then said "yes Robbie I'll admit I never did like you its just that you always chased me and I felt as if I didn't yes you never would stop." "But Cat you didn't have to cheat especially with someone like that." "What do you mean someone like that Robbie" Cat said angrily. "Well she's just not the type I would've thought you'd want". "Like you are." Robbie very upset just left and said "Cat I love you but things happen for a reason I guess." Cat who felt relieved just sighed and went toward the apartment. Sam was outside, once she saw Cat she asked if she was ok. "Yeah I'm fine he just doesn't understand. Sam who didn't like Robbie in the first place saw Cat was a little sad decided to cheer her up since their evening got ruined. "Hey Cat how about we go to the movies?" Sam suggested. Cat quickly lighting up said "sure that would be great." Cat took a shower and Sam changed her clothes they then headed to the movies to go watch The Happy Unicorn 3. (A crappy movie title I know sorry)

Later around 10p.m. the girls arrived home. Sam wanting to make Cat even the more happy said "how about we finish what keeps getting interrupted". Cat catching on looks at Sam with lust in her eyes. Sam locks the doors and they head to the bedroom also closing that door. Cat immediately attacks Sam on her bed and takes her shirt and bra off. Sam still dazed by the view soon latches onto Cats right nipple nipping and making Cat moan. Cat brings Sams head back up capturing her lips, while taking off her pants she's left again in pretty pink underwear. Cat notices Sam is still clothed takes off her shirt but leaves her in the sports bra. Cat rubs her hand down Sams tight abs playing with every muscle detail runs her hands up Sams back and pulls her in for another kiss. Cat began grinding on Sams leg again so Sam payed her down and slowly pulled off her underwear. Kissing the inside of Cats thighs she bucked at the anticipation "Sam please!". Sam then began to work wonders on Cat with her mouth making Cat see different colors and stars. After a few hot minutes Cat couldn't take it no more and released everything she had. Sam looking at how beautiful she looked in the moment just took it all in. Then crawling up to kiss Cat on the lips she put her arm around Cats waist and pulled her close under the covers as Cat snuggled into her chest. She never thought all this possible yet again she realizes just how special things can be and before going to sleep she whispers "I love you Cat Valentine" and drifts off to sleep

Author note

I feel like this chapter sucked I'm sorry if it didn't come out well I didn't have much time to work on it or proof read again sorry better chapters to come I promise. Please review I'm open to suggestions


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

Sorry this isn't an update but it might be a while before another chapter I have so many classes right now plus I'm experiencing some writers block i know the grammar is a little messed up I'm gonna try and fix it once I get time sorry that you guys have to wait I wanna write just my mind isn't

Producing any ideas and I don't have the time to continue right now thanks to all of those who have reviewed and read the story I hope to continue just stay with me


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey guys sorry been awhile I've had school on me hard an had writers block for a while but finally here's chapter 7 again sorry for the grammar n I don't own Sam and Cat

Chapter 7

Sam awoke in her bed to find her arms empty. Rubbing her eyes she hopped off her bed. Only having black boxers and a gray bra on she threw a plaid shirt over her head. Then headed to go pee in the bathroom. Noticing the door was closed she opened it to find Cat in nothing but a towel. Sam stood there admiring her beautiful beauty that was now her girlfriend.

Cat yelled "SAM!"

"What? Can I not check out the view?" Replied Sam.

Cats face went red with embarrassment. "I mean I got a good view last night, more never hurts." Sam said with a smirk.

Cat was blushing mad and couldn't control it. Sam got the bright idea to do something and she reached into the bathroom grabbing Cats hand.

"What are you doing Sam?"

"You'll see in a sec." Sam said mischievously.

Taking Cat near her bed Sam grabbed the girls towel and yanked it off causing Cat to twirl onto the bed now naked.

Sam was hungry for Cat more than ever and she wanted to show that hunger.

As Cat had her legs open she asked Sam "what are you dooooiiinnnngg?"

That was all she got out since Sam had started a tongue rage right on Cats awaiting clit. Sam was going at speeds she didn't think possible. Cat on the other was just lost in abyss and couldn't control herself grabbing the pink sheets of her bed, she had a death grip.

Sam could tell she wanted more and added 2 of her fingers working furiously. Earning a moan from Cat.

"Oh my god Sam don't stop!" Was all it took for Sam to enter another finger and work faster at Cats center. Finally after a few minutes of pure pleasure Sam felt Cat tighten and looked at Cats face to see nothing but pleasure written all over it.

Sam thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful then she did right there.

Sam got up and said "kid if you're hungry I'll make some breakfast."

Cat just shook her head yes and replied "I'll get dressed."

Sam threw on some ripped jeans and went to the kitchen.

Cat who went to the bathroom just there for a moment thinking

*wow Sam is so good at that stuff I'm still weak at the knees*

Cat quickly gathered herself and got dresses into a pink midriff and black leggings.

Sam was just finishing up the rest of the eggs as Cat walked in.

"Hey babe your plate is right there." Sam said while pointing to the end of the counter.

After they ate both girls were watching tv until Dice came in with Goomer.

"Heyy there's my favorite girls."

Dice said high fiving Sam.

"What's up kid?" Sam said.

"Well Goomer has a match tonight and I thought you and Cat would like to go." Dice said.

Sam looked at Cat giving her a shrug and said "sure."

Later at the match Goomer was fighting and Cat was outside the cage cheering him on while Sam was in the bathroom. A creepy guy with greasy black hair and looked about mid 20s came up to Cat.

"Hey pretty little thing hows about me and you get out of this nasty place and have some fun?" Asked the creep.

Cat just scooted away a bit and shook her head no.

"Oh come on don't be a buzzkill you're to hot to be in a place like this and I bet you look good with those clothes off." He said while grabbing Cats forearm.

Cat being scared now wondering where Sam was she said "let go of me!"

The man only laughed and replied hastily "and if I don't what you gonna do sexy little thing."

"I suggest if you want to stay alive you get your hands off her asshole." Sam said while approaching the guy. She had a look of death on her face

The man didn't back down though and just started to walk still holding on to Cat who was terrified. He didn't get to far once Sam gave him a punch to the gut he let Cat go and clutched his stomach. Sam wasn't finished yet he grabbed his arm and pulled it back straight after hearing a crack she moved in front of him. "Don't you ever fucking touch my girlfriend again asshole or I'll kill you." Sam said then gave him a round house kick to the face.

"Are you ok Cat?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah just a little shaken up." Was all Cat said.

Goomer and Dice then came running up wondering what had happened. Sam told them and finally they all left.

Back home Sam and Cat lay in Sams bed. Cat is curled up against Sam with Sams arms wrapped around her tightly like she will never let go. Cat was just happy to be home safe with her protector lover and best friend. The best thing she could ever ask for. Both snuggled up tightly they fell asleep.

A/N that chapter didn't come out like I thought a bunch of different things happened from my original idea but hoped you guys liked it pls review you guys are the best really.


End file.
